


to never stop

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Sawamura Daichi, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “So, what’ll it be, ‘wamura ?”Bokuto is looking at him with narrowed eyes, smile cocky and uncharacteristically scheming. Daichi looks down at his hands and narrows his own eyes, looking back at Bokuto like he expects to be bitten. He has to hide the blush on his neck, and the swelling of his chest at Kuroo’s gentle sigh.“I don’t know, Bokuto, you tell me.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	to never stop

“So, what’ll it be, ‘wamura ?”

Bokuto is looking at him with narrowed eyes, smile cocky and uncharacteristically scheming. Daichi looks down at his hands and narrows his own eyes, looking back at Bokuto like he expects to be bitten. He has to hide the blush on his neck, and the swelling of his chest at Kuroo’s gentle sigh.

“I don’t know, Bokuto, you tell me.”

“A bold spirit, I like that,” Kuroo snickers. “Tell us, o great Bokuto, truth or dare ?”

They’re all huddled up in the gym that the coaches forgot to lock, and the other captains of the Tokyo training camp have gone to sleep long ago. It’s only the three of them now, sprawled messily on the squeaky floor. They played a round of “never have I ever” that ended with Bokuto close to tears as he admitted to never having had any goldfish, and Kuroo howling with laughter as Daichi… Well, Daichi did admit to already having kissed a guy.

Which is why he isn’t surprised when Bokuto says, “Truth. What does it feel like to kiss a dude ?”

“It’s just like kissing anyone, I guess ?” Daichi answers, more comfortable about it than he himself expected. Bokuto and Kuroo don’t seem grossed out, if anything, they seem extremely curious. Bokuto hums in thought, and Kuroo has that glint in his eyes that means trouble.

“My turn,” he announces. “Dare.”

“I dare you to-” Daichi starts, but he’s interrupted by Bokuto who finishes his sentence by “-kiss a guy.”

“Dude, what the fuck,” is Daichi’s surprised answer. Kuroo, however, doesn’t look phased, like he expected it.

“Do I have a time limit to complete my task ? Or do I have to kiss one of you ?”

“Well, you can kiss Sawamura, I guess,” Bokuto says, staring at the ground intently. “Or me.”

Daichi wants to retort that he’s not gonna play “gay chicken”, that just because he’s not straight doesn’t mean people can use him as a try-out for their sexuality. That just because he has a crush on them that they’re not supposed to be aware of, they can take advantage of him. But when he takes a closer look at Bokuto, he notices that his cheeks are tinted pink, and Bokuto is still avoiding looking at Kuroo or him. Eventually, Kuroo turns towards Daichi, and motions for him to get closer. Bokuto looks at them, mesmerised, and only turns away after Kuroo lands a peck on Daichi’s lips.

“I guess it’s my turn now,” Bokuto says, but he doesn’t add anything.

Kuroo still has that dangerous glint in his eyes, and he ends up whispering, “Bo, is there something you wanna tell me ? Tell  _ us  _ ?”

“Promise you won’t laugh,” Bokuto whispers back. “Promise you won’t leave.”

It’s glaringly obvious what Bokuto wants to say, yet, Daichi doesn’t dare hope for too much. Maybe - and that would make so much more sense - maybe Bokuto hasn’t noticed how Daichi’s heart flutters for his two newfound friends, and he’s about to say something completely different than what Daichi expects. Maybe he loves someone else. That would hurt.

“I like you.”

“Which one of us ?” Daichi has to ask. He can’t let his heart hope like this and be broken on a misunderstanding.

“You two.”

Nothing is said for quite a while. Kuroo’s eyes are trained on his shoes, and eventually, he gets up and walks towards the door.

Bokuto starts crying, a quiet little whimper that Daichi wants to never hear again, but he stops dead in his tracks when he hears that Kuroo has started sobbing violently. “Dude. Kuroo, please, look at us. Tetsurou ?”

“Stop. I’ve been in love with you for so long, and then Sawamura came along, and you looked at him like-” his sobs are too strong for him to continue speaking.

Wailing a little, Bokuto leaps to his feet and motions for Daichi to do the same, and they gather around Kuroo, each taking one of his hands.

“It’s ok,” Daichi smiles, a little wobbly thing that he hopes will bloom into more.

They don’t say much else for the rest of the night, trading shy little pecks on lips and cheeks, brushing away each other’s tears. They part when the sun rises, and they promise to talk more, to never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget the comments and kudos !!


End file.
